


Vanilla or Spice

by tlakht



Series: Spice it Up [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sub!Dean, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlakht/pseuds/tlakht
Summary: Dean thinks he's vanilla. Until he has an enlightening encounter with Cas.





	Vanilla or Spice

Dean’s perfectly vanilla. He’s a man of simple tastes when it comes to his bedroom activities; he’s never felt the need to see the women he’s in bed with tied up, doesn’t need to spank them or order them around or pull their hair. Some of them expect him to; he knows his bad boy image sometimes attracts a certain type of women who want that kind of thing, but he makes up for it by applying himself to the art of pleasing a woman and being the very best lover he can be. He’ll ask them for instructions on how best to please them with his fingers or his mouth; he’ll let them sit on his face and grind against him, pushing his head heavily into the pillow for as long as they need to reach an orgasm (or more) as he applies his tongue diligently despite an aching jaw.  
  
Sometimes he doesn’t even fuck them afterwards, but when he does, he’s more than happy for the woman to sit on top, in control so she can take her own pleasure from his body. He always holds back so he doesn’t come before she does. A couple of times, the woman he’s been with has been too caught up in her own orgasm to notice that he hasn’t come – probably used to men who always finish first – but he doesn’t mind, as long as he knows that he’s managed to bring her pleasure.  
  
Dean walks in on Sam with women sometimes, and although he always closes the door again quickly, he sees enough to notice that Sam is rougher with girls. There are glimpses of Sam pushing them against walls and fucking them hard and fast; glimpses of Sam biting down on soft flesh accompanied by the sound of soft, feminine cries. Dean doesn’t get the appeal, and wonders if something’s wrong with him.

There are certain things he enjoys more than others, like the time that Rhonda made him try on her pink, satiny panties or when she used to leave teeth marks in soft flesh, or the time Lisa was in a playful mood and put a blindfold on him and called him a good boy afterwards. But it wasn’t him doing those things, and he was certainly not the one in control, like he thinks maybe he should be. Like he thinks other guys would want.   
  
Dean knows he’s into men. He’s never admitted it to anyone but himself, and certainly not acted on it, and it’s only because of this that his body reacts whenever a cop pushes his face into a wall or bends him over the hood of the Impala to cuff him. Because those are the only times he’s close to a man like that.   
  
Dean stops getting arrested so much eventually, but then there’s Cas instead of those cops. Cas, who sometimes gets angry when Dean does something reckless (like endanger his own life, mostly) and slams him into a wall, bristling with anger. Dean’s fully aware that Cas could obliterate him if he decided to, but it does nothing to subdue the situation in his pants; if anything, he thinks maybe the thought makes him even harder. That might just be because of the slight crush he has on the angel, however.  
  
Cas notices eventually, sometime after Dean’s slight crush has turned into full-blown feelings. He starts taking that extra step forward, bringing his body flush against Dean’s and pressing against it, and there’s no doubt that he feels what he does to Dean. He never lets up, however – not until Dean promises to be more careful in the future, and Dean is usually fighting a blush and swallowing down a whimper by that point.  
  
Once, Cas even puts a hand around Dean’s neck and squeezes, but it’s gentle enough that Dean wonders if Cas just wants to see his reaction, to see if he’ll fight it. He probably couldn’t if he tried, and his eyes flutter closed as he relaxes into it. Cas releases his grip, and Dean automatically sways forward, seeking the touch again before he can catch himself. Afterwards, he wonders what the hell just happened, but he comes harder that night than he has in a long time.  
  
The next time, Dean is in his room when Cas comes inside and starts backing him against the wall, eyes dark. Dean hasn’t even  _done_  anything this time, which means this is something else, and that knowledge has him hard in an instant, breath hitching as Cas grabs his shirt and shakes him, thrusting his body against the wall. It’s right on the edge of painful, a slight sting in his skull where his head impacted with the wall, and it has Dean breathing hard.  
  
“You like this,” Cas murmurs in his ear, voice almost gentle now, and it’s only then that everything clicks into place for Dean. Yeah. Yeah, he  _does_ , and how stupid is it that Cas, Angel of the Lord and almost-virgin realised it before Dean did? He nods desperately even as he looks down and blushes. He can’t deny it.  
  
“Look at me.” Cas tips Dean’s chin up with a finger. Dean doesn’t want to do it, but even so he finds some kind of pleasure in doing as Cas says, reluctantly meeting his eyes. “What do you want, Dean?”  
  
Dean shakes his head. His mind is filled with images of ways he might please Cas, things he’s imagined countless times before, but he doesn’t know if Cas wants any of that, so he can’t say it. “Nothing.” He knows from the look Cas gives him, however, that he can tell it’s a lie, and he feels compelled to give Cas at least part of the truth. “Nothing I can ask for.”  
  
“You can ask anything of me,” Cas says, and his hand tightens on Dean’s jaw, ensuring that Dean holds his gaze. It makes Dean think maybe he’s serious, and the possibility takes his breath away. “Ask me, Dean.” Cas’s voice makes it clear it’s not a request, and Dean has no choice but to answer. Or… he does, but he can’t make himself do anything but what Cas has told him to, even though it makes his heart beat like a hummingbird’s wings.  
  
“I want to kiss you.” Cas doesn’t say anything, and Dean panics, wondering if maybe Cas wasn’t anticipating this when he said Dean could ask for anything. “Shit.” He blinks away sudden wetness in his eyes, and where did that come from? “Sorry. I’m not expecting you to – it’s just, you asked, and—”  
  
“And then?” Cas interrupts. “After you kiss me, what do you want to do then?”  
  
Dean’s breath leaves him all at once, shakily. From the sound of it, he’s going to be allowed to, and he’s suddenly even more acutely aware of how close Cas is. “Then I, uh.” He wants to look away, but Cas’s hand won’t let him, and his eyes flutter nearly closed as he answers. “I want to make you feel good.”  
  
“How?” Cas comes closer, his body barely brushing Dean’s.  
  
Dean swallows. “In whatever way you want.”  
  
“Dean.” Cas doesn’t sound angry, but he does sound disappointed. Dean hates it. “I asked what  _you_ —”  
  
“That  _is_  what I want,” Dean insists, blushing. It’s what he’s always wanted with the people he’s slept with, but he has never been as conscious of it as he is now, with Cas’s firm hand on his jaw and his demand for answers. Nor has he ever wanted it as much, he thinks. “I want you to – to do whatever you want with me. If,” he falters, “if there’s anything you want at all.”  
  
Cas’s finally presses his body to Dean’s, his hand moving to the back of Dean’s neck and his nose in the hair right above Dean’s ear. Judging by the hardness against Dean’s hip, Cas does want something, and Dean has to hold himself back from moving his hips against that hardness and giving his own some relief at the same time.  
  
“And would you want the same thing with someone else?”  
  
Cas’s questions and Dean’s own compulsion to answer them truthfully make Dean feel vulnerable, stripped naked. He’s the only one who’s voicing his desires here, and while Cas’s body may speak of some of his own, there’s only so much bodily urges can tell Dean. They don’t tell him whether Cas wants the same thing between them that Dean does. “No,” he says, and then amends, “Maybe before. I don’t want anyone else now. Just you.” He squeezes his eyes closed. Only half an hour ago, he would have never believed he was anywhere near ready to tell Cas, and it feels scary to do so now.  
  
Cas hums close to Dean’s ear, and Dean hates that he can’t tell what he’s thinking.  
  
“What is it about this that you like, Dean?” Cas wraps his hands around Dean’s wrists and pins them to the wall on each side of Dean’s body, which is similarly pinned by Cas’s own body pressing deliciously against him.  
  
Dean bites his lip to keep a whimper from making its way out. He may be doing what Cas asks in order to please him, but that doesn’t make it less embarrassing that he gets off on this.   
  
It’s hard to answer the question when he’s never been conscious of this desire before, but he has to try. He desperately wants Cas to be pleased with him, and that’s a foreign and familiar thought all at once. It’s never been at the forefront of Dean’s mind like this before, at least, all-consuming. “I like the thought of… of someone else being in charge of me.” His face feels hot, and he wonders if Cas can feel that heat against his skin. “Of someone – of  _you_  telling me what to do and, um. Maybe… Maybe hurting me a bit.”  
  
“As discipline?” Cas murmurs, and Dean has to think about it, because he hasn’t yet familiarised himself with these wants. And oh, he likes the thought of Cas punishing him.   
  
“Sometimes, yeah.” It feels like they’re negotiating what they’ll be doing, except Dean’s the only one who’s saying what he wants. He tries not to get his hopes up; Cas hasn’t actually agreed to any of this.  
  
“If there are to be punishments,” Cas says into the soft skin below Dean’s ear, “there will also be praise.” It’s not a question, and Dean’s glad, because not only is he rendered speechless at the fact that Cas seems to be saying this is really going to happen – he’s also utterly incapable of asking for praise, and just the thought of Cas praising him has him blushing harder than he already is.  
  
Cas pulls away to look Dean in the eye, his gaze soft. “You will let me know if I do something you don’t like. Always.”  
  
The “always” takes Dean’s breath away, proof that Cas isn’t just thinking of what might happen here and now, but of the future as well.  
  
“Promise me, Dean,” Cas says, and Dean nods.  
  
“I promise. I’ll, um. I’ll think of a safeword.” He’s not even sure if Cas knows what that is, but either he knows more about human sexuality than Dean thought or he’s been researching before coming to Dean’s room, because he nods, looking pleased.   
  
Cas lets go of one of Dean’s wrists and slides his hand into Dean’s hair and tugs, making Dean’s scalp prickle and his eyes water, but it’s good. No, scratch that, it’s amazing.  
  
“You may kiss me now, Dean.”  
  
Dean has to fight Cas’s hold on his hair to lean forward, making more tears spring to his eyes, but then their lips meet and Dean feels like he’s flying. He almost doesn’t notice it when Cas releases him to get his pants open, but he certainly notices when Cas’s hand is inside his boxers, wrapped around him. Even as good as it feels, Dean breaks the kiss and pushes weakly at Cas. “No, I don’t need – Cas, I want to make you feel good.”  
  
“This makes me feel good,” Cas says. “I want you to reach climax with my hand on you, Dean. Can you be good and do that for me?”  
  
Dean has been rock hard and insanely turned on ever since Cas entered the room, and hearing those words out of Cas’s mouth is enough to make him do just that in no time at all, spilling over Cas’s fist and into his boxers with an embarrassing moan.  
  
“Gorgeous,” Cas murmurs, and Dean blushes. He tries to fight it when Cas wants to take him to bed just to cuddle him – it feels wrong to be the only one who came, and every part of him is yelling at him to please Cas somehow – but Cas insists.  
  
“Stay quiet and let me hold you, and I will allow you to use your mouth on me tomorrow,” Cas says, and although Dean’s first instinct is to argue further, the urge to do as Cas says is stronger. He shuts his mouth and snuggles closer to Cas and finds that pleasing him through obedience is rewarding on its own, flushing with pleasure and embarrassment when Cas places a kiss on the side of his head and tells him how good he’s being.  
  
He’s not allowed to speak, so he can’t tell Cas how full his heart feels right now, but it’s okay, because he thinks Cas knows. And he thinks, maybe, that Cas feels the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tlakht.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
